Some flexible transparent electrodes comprise a transparent substrate made of a polyester sheet and a transparent electrode film formed on one or each side of the substrate and made from In.sub.2 O.sub.3, SnO.sub.2, Au, Pd, or other material. The transparent electrode of this kind is vulnerable to external impact and its electrode film or films readily sustain flaws. Therefore, it is required to be treated carefully. Further, high degree of the transparency makes it difficult to check to see if flaws are present on the electrode film. In addition, if an electrode having flaws are mounted in a device as it is, the quality of the device will be poor.
A dispersive type electroluminescent device using a conventional electrode is shown in FIG. 1, where a bottom electrode 1 consists of a sheet of aluminum. A light-emitting layer 2 is formed on the electrode 1 and made from an organic binder, such as epoxy or cyanoethylated cellulose, in which a fluorescent powder is dispersed for light emission. A transparent electrode 7 is stuck to the layer 2. This electrode 7 comprises a transparent substrate 4, such as a polyester sheet, and a transparent electrode film 3 made from In.sub.2 O.sub.3, SnO.sub.2, Au, Pd, or other material. The film 3 is formed on one side of the substrate 4 by vacuum evaporation, sputtering, or other similar method. This electrode film 3 is quite thin, of the order of angstroms. Hence it readily substains flaws. Further, its high transparency renders it difficult to see if flaws are present. If the transparent electrode 7 has flaws, and if it is incorporated in a device as it is, the flawed portions will not emit light.